Le Serment d'Hippocrate
by TiteCXX
Summary: Matt s'était juré de prendre soin d'eux, de Mello et de Near. Du bout de sa langue moqueuse, avec son talent inimitable, il mènera sa mission à bien. Peu importe si cela fait des étincelles. Après tout, il faut bien de quoi allumer une cigarette.MN MM MMN
1. Eros ne pose pas la question

Résumé : Matt s'était juré de prendre soin d'eux, de Mello et de Near. Du bout de ses lèvres sarcastiques, avec son talent inimitable, il mènera sa mission à bien. Peu importe si cela fait des étincelles. MXN MXM MMN

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Pas à moi.

_Bonne lecture,_

_

* * *

_

**Le serment d'Hypocrate**

_**Eros ne pose pas la question**_

Matt sourit. Cela lui arrivait rarement de le faire de façon sincère, c'est à dire par pure joie. En générale les légères déformations que connaissaient ses lèvres étaient dues à ses sarcasmes. Son sourire en coin, réputé dans toute la mafia, annonçait donc son ironie quelques secondes avant que celle ci ne se manifeste verbalement.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, ce sourire n'était pas la conséquence d'une pensée mesquine mais bien d'une réjouissance intérieure et franche du génie. Il venait d'achever de lire un magazine scientifique. Cela lui arrivait régulièrement puisqu'il était plus ou moins le préposé au soin, désigné d'office par Mello, et devait en conséquence se tenir informé de façon relative sur l'évolution de la médecine afin d'aider au mieux ses partenaires en cas de problème.

Ça et parce qu'il s'était donné pour but de ne plus jamais laissé le blond caractériel et téméraire qui lui servait de meilleur ami risquer sa vie sans quelqu'un pour l'aider. Puisque de toute façon il ne pourrait jamais dissuader Mello de faire n'importe quoi, autant être prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

Toujours est il que ce magazine ci avait eu un attrait bien particulier pour le rouquin puisqu'il était entièrement dédié à un produit de consommation courante pour la plupart des êtres. En effet, le numéro spécial de février était consacré au chocolat. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Matt l'avait feuilleté en premier lieu, considérant que se renseigner sur les vertus thérapeutiques du seul aliment que son timbré de colocataire avalait sans faire d'histoire ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Ainsi, l'intégralité des pages présentaient une des caractéristiques du cacao. Cela n'avait pas finalement eut grand intérêt jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la double page central. Là, Matt avait trouvé soudain l'article bien plus passionnant.  
Pas passionnant, grisant. Pas grisant, euphorisant.

Il rit tout seul, allongé sur son lit. C'était tellement comique qu'il lui semblait que rien ne pourrait jamais arrêter son fou rire. A dix neuf ans, il était écroulé sur son matelas, agité de contorsion, des larmes aux coins des yeux. Il n'avait pas été aussi détendu depuis ses quatorze ans.

« Putain mais t'as encore pris des emphet' ou quoi ? Tu sais bien que ça m'énerve profondément quand tu fais ce genre de connerie. » lui fit une voix sifflante depuis le couloir.  
Matt avait menti, il n'avait pas été aussi heureux _et_ sobre en même temps depuis ses quatorze ans. Il n'y pouvait rien, il n'était pas d'un naturel joyeux. De toute façon, les personnes intéressantes ne le sont pas.

« Non, j'ai rien pris Blondie, j'ai rien pris. » rétorqua t il en se redressant, à nouveau aussi provocateur et cynique qu'à son habitude.

Le précédemment provoqué blond venait d'apparaitre dans l'encadrement de sa chambre. Il s'appuya négligemment contre le mur qui faisait face au lit sortant une tablette de son dessert favori de la poche intérieur de sa veste.

« Au moins je te retrouve » soupira t il finalement en décidant de ne pas relever l'ironie.

Distraitement, Mello passa un main dans ses (magnifiques) cheveux qui lui valaient ce (détestable) surnom. En le voyant casser un morceau de chocolat entre ses dents, Matt faillit se laisser gagner à nouveau par la félicité mais décida de ne rien faire.

« Tu sais Mel', je me suis toujours demandé à quoi tu pensais quand tu bouffais ton truc. »

Un des fins sourcils du blond se releva de quelques millimètres, signifiant son étonnement d'entendre ce genre de question passer les lèvres de Matt qui était d'un naturel perspicace d'habitude.

« Je ne ''pense'' pas, je réfléchis »

Le rouquin acquiesça lentement du menton tout en sortant sa console de jeu. Il vérifia distraitement la cartouche qu'il contenait avant de la mettre en marche, la musique introductive de Mario Kart résonnant soudain.

« Et tu en manges avant de dormir ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Mello plissa les yeux.

« Jamais. » rétorqua t il d'une voix glaciale.

Cela fit sourire Matt une fois de plus. Intéressant...

« Et pour quelle raison, je ne connais rien qui puisse t'arrêter de manger ce truc habituellement ? » commenta t il distraitement.

En une enjambée, et avant qu'il ait pu se protéger d'une quelconque façon, le blond était sur lui. Il lui saisit le col de son pull rayé (préféré) au risque de le détendre l'obligeant à relever ses yeux verts et captivé par l'écran de sa console.

Un instant, les iris de Mello dardèrent leur méfiance. Sans un mot, il l'observait minutieusement son visage sérieux trahissant sa concentration. Matt sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

Brutalement, il relâcha le geek imprudent avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas pressé prenant une nouvelle bouchée de cacao.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu au coin du couloir, Matt laissa à nouveau un sourire passer brièvement sur ses lèvres. Celui ci étant néanmoins bien plus machiavélique que les précédents. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui fallait était un blond bourré. Donc de la vodka.

Il saisit à nouveau le magazine qui jonchait le sol et relu le titre de l'article : _**« Le cacao libère des endorphines, aphrodisiaques puissants, serait ce la recette de l'amour ? »**_

Et une nouvelle fois, celui ci faillit le faire rire. Ceux qui avaient un jour confondu le concept d'amour et de désir n'avait jamais rencontré Mello. Ni Near.

Et les manifestations du désir sont de nature intéressante.

Le raisonnement était simple : Mello avait Near dans la tête, en permanence. Visant un moyen de le battre, le chocolat l'aidant dans ce processus.  
Un jour, le blond lui avait expliqué le concept de double discours interne : il pouvait parler à n'importe quelle personne et pourtant laisser une réflexion parallèle envahir son esprit, caractéristique de son génie.

Ces pensées n'étaient jamais de l'ordre de l'imagination, il laissait les fantasmes à d'autres, préférant établir des plans, calculer des probabilités, élaborer des stratagèmes. Avant de les mettre en œuvre quand il en avait la possibilité.

Arrivé à l'adolescence, le jeune homme avait, au grand étonnement de Matt sur le moment, arrêté soudainement de manger de cacao la nuit. Le rouquin n'avait jamais eu l'audace de lui demander pourquoi tout en ayant eu la finesse de le remarquer. Et aujourd'hui il avait trouvé l'explication : Si Mello pouvait contrôler les effets de l'endorphine le jour, il était impossible de le faire lorsqu'il était endormi. Ses pensées étant constamment attachées à Near, ses rêves devaient l'être aussi.

Il alluma une cigarette en sortant de l'immeuble se dirigeant vers une petite boutique de liqueur au coin de la rue. Celle ci, d'apparence miteuse, décelait tout de même les plus grands trésors alcoolisés qu'il avait jamais vu depuis le début de son adolescence effervescente Mello ne buvait que de la vodka, son côté russe probablement, Matt en acheta donc une venant de cette contrée bien lointaine.

De retour dans l'appartement, il s'assura que les réserves en cacao étaient toujours conséquentes. Bien, maintenant venait la partie la plus délicate du travail : la suggestion. Il devait engager Mello à penser à son rival plus qu'à l'ordinaire sans qu'il en prenne conscience. De ce fait, il devait stimuler le cerveau du blond avec des images ou des associations d'idées extérieures sans que cela soit assez évident pour que son génie de colocataire s'en rende compte. Et le massacre.

Qu'est ce qui évoquait Near ?

Une musique d'ambiance imagina d'abord Matt. Il fouilla un instant dans son répertoire musical avant de trouver la perle rare : Nancy Sinatra.

Si ''Bang Bang'' ne rappelait pas à Mello sa relation avec leur albinos de rival, il n'y avait plus rien que Matt puisse faire. Il mit la chanson en boucle depuis la chaine hifi assez doucement pour que Blondie se laisse imprégner des paroles sans réellement le savoir.

Il avait de la chance que Mello soit mélomane : non seulement ce jeu de mot lui plaisait bien, mais en plus cela l'aidait dans son expérience.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu as foutu dans cette pièce, espèce de timbré ? »

Le blond était rentré plus tôt que prévu de son rendez vous avec les mafieux.

« Rien, Mel', je me disais que j'aimerais bien repeindre les murs, ils sont vraiment dégueulasses, donc j'ai recouvert les meubles et le sol avec les draps que j'ai trouvé. »

Mello balaya la pièce des yeux, maintenant presque entièrement recouverte d'un tissus blanc, avant de hausser les épaules comme habitué aux excentricités de Matt. Ce dernier essaya de lui lancer le regard le plus innocent (et vert) qu'il avait en réserve. Autant dire que la réussite de cette opération fut impossible, il était bien trop malicieux pour paraître honnête.

« J'ai bien envie de me faire un petit thriller ce soir. Je sais pas, un truc bien vintage. T'as déjà vu ''Usual Suspect'' ? »

Mello lui fit non de la tête l'air toujours aussi suspicieux. Ce qu'il pouvait être parano son Blondie... Enfin, toujours est il qu'un parano peut toujours avoir raison. L'important étant qu'il l'ignore.

_I was five and he was six  
__We rode horses made of sticks  
__He wore black and I wore white  
__He would always win the fight_

« Je déteste cette chanson » commenta seulement Mello après le film (cela devait être son dix septième passage) en se resservant un verre de vodka tout en entamant sa cinquième tablette de chocolat.

Huit verres, cinq tablettes, dix-sept passages, comptabilisa Matt. Le teint plus soutenu qu'à l'ordinaire des joues de Blondie indiquait sans l'ombre d'un doute son état d'ébriété avancée. Enfin, il savait tenir l'alcool mais même lui avait une limite.

« A quoi t'es enfin de réfléchir, M ? »

« A rien, soupira le blond en cassant un nouveau bout de chocolat du bout des dents, je te trouve bien silencieux. »

Matt haussa les épaules avant de répondre : « T'aimes bien la nouvelle reproduction que j'ai mise dans la cuisine ? »

Mello y lança un regard distrait avant de faire non de la tête. Il n'aimait pas ''Carré Blanc sur fond Blanc'', une toile que le rouquin avait choisi avec soin ? Étonnant.

_Music play and all people sang  
__Just for me the church bells rang  
__Now he's gone and i don't know why  
__Until this day, sometimes I cry._

Il y avait une chose essentielle à savoir sur Mello, se dit Matt en contemplant le visage fin de son meilleur ami concentré dans une contemplation minutieuse du tableau de Malevitch : Blondie voyait les films d'enquête policière comme un défi. Il se donnait comme mission de résoudre le mystère avant la fin, pour cela, et quelque soit l'heure, il devait consommer une quantité importante de tablettes de chocolat.  
Ainsi, ce soir il avait enfreint sa règle de ne pas en manger avant d'aller ce coucher. La quantité de vodka qu'il avait ingurgité devait d'ailleurs l'attirer vers cette étape assez rapidement. Tout se passait pour l'instant comme il l'avait prévu.

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down._

« Je vais me coucher » décida le blond en se levant.

Il marcha d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'à son lit avant de s'effondrer sur son matelas. Matt, tout en relâchant une volute de fumée, sourit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il regardait un Blondie en sueur et gémissant se débattre dans ses draps. Enfin, le mot qu'il attendait de voir filtrer depuis le début de la journée passa la frontière des lèvres fines s'incarnant en un grognement rauque.

« Near ».

Il n'arrivait pas très bien à comprendre en quoi consistait le fantasme qui envahissait l'esprit de son ami endormi mais savait qu'il s'agissait bien d'un rêve agréable puisque Mello serrait les draps comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Lentement, Matt saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro que Near lui avait donné le jour où il avait quitté la Wammy's en cas d'urgence, faisant bien sur comprendre au rouquin que l'urgence devait concerner Mello.

« Bonsoir Matt »

Le geek sourit en entendant la voix familière aussi impersonnelle que dans son souvenir. Trois ans de séparation et rien n'avait changé. En même temps, avec Near rien ne changeait jamais. De plus, quand on a vécu près de quinze ans avec quelqu'un, la relation qui vous lie, même si on ne peut l'assimiler en rien à de l'amitié, reste toujours aussi forte.

« Mello ne va pas bien, entama t il de la voix la plus dramatique qu'il était capable de feindre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. »

« Quels sont les symptômes ? » s'enquit il d'un ton monocorde.

« Il a passé la journée à délirer dans le lit, sa température est au dessus de 40° et je n'arrive pas à le réveiller. Je ne peux pas l'emmener à l'hôpital, je n'y connais rien dans ce genre de truc... Putain Near je suis trop flippé, qu'est ce que je fais ? »

« Ne t'affole pas. Où êtes vous ? J'arrive avec Gevanni, il a reçu des formations de premier soin. »

Matt fut heureux d'entendre que l'albinos se déplaçait en personne. Il s'inquiétait derrière son joli masque de marbre le petit Casper.

« Je t'envoie l'adresse par texto. Dépêche toi ! » acheva t il avant de raccrocher.

Il fit ce qu'il avait promis et observa Mello continuer de se débattre dans les drap.

« Near. »

Matt ricana : « Attends juste un peu Blondie. »

Une heure plus tard, Matt entendit la sonnette de leur appartement tintinnabuler. Il ne savait même pas qu'il en existait une, lui et Mello ne recevant pas beaucoup de visiteurs assez polis pour prendre la peine de la faire retentir.

Sur le pas de la porte de leur appartement se tenait Near et à ses côtés un homme, caucasien un mètre quatre vingt, trente ans au plus, quatre vingt kilos environ, deux revolvers (cette récapitulation interne était une déformation professionnelle). L'albinos n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, trois ans plus tôt. Il avait peut être un peu grandi, atteignant probablement le mètre soixante cinq, mais n'avait rien perdu de son air enfantin dissimulé derrière son masque froid. Ses yeux gris le détaillaient, aussi insondables qu'à l'accoutumée, et son éternel pyjama blanc rendait sa silhouette aussi aseptisée que lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés.

Matt comprit soudain l'attirance que l'on pouvait ressentir envers Near. Ce paradoxe fondamental qui dirigeait le génie blanc : une allure si frêle contrastant avec son attitude froide presque dure.

Un enfant et un adulte en même temps. Surtout pas un adolescent. La faiblesse physique d'un être fragile compensée par la force indestructible d'un esprit fermé. Un garçon perdu, orphelin vaporeux, dépendant des autres et un être calculateur, méprisant jusqu'à l'affection qu'il peut susciter. C'était assez poétique et à la fois terriblement agaçant.  
C'était Near.

« Où est il ? » demanda le plus jeune d'un ton neutre.

Matt leur fit signe d'entrer sans même adresser un regard à l'agent qui accompagnait son ex-camarade de classe et les mena jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Mello. Arrivé dans celle ci, il alluma une cigarette en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

Le blond remuait toujours en nage sur son lit. Torse nu, sa main venait parfois effleurer son torse alors que les draps recouvrant le bas de son corps cachaient probablement sa faiblesse.

Near l'observa un instant avant de lancer : « Gevanni, veuillez sortir, je crains de vous avoir amené là inutilement. »

L'autre obéit, docile et mal à l'aise. Matt observa l'albinos s'approcher du matelas.

« Tu as menti, constata t il seulement, Mello va parfaitement bien. Il doit être sous l'emprise d'une drogue aphrodisiaque quelconque et j'imagine que tu es à l'origine de cette ingestion puisque le connaissant il ne se laisserait pas priver de son esprit d'analyse volontairement. »

Le rouquin ne put refréner son sourire ironique. Near pouvait sembler aussi impassible qu'il en avait envie, il restait captivé par le spectacle qui lui était offert.

« Near » grogna une nouvelle fois Blondie.

« Je suis là, Mello. » répondit il.

À ces mots, comme s'ils avaient été écrits d'avance pour le sortir de sa trance, le blond ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Leurs regards se rencontrant pour la première fois depuis longtemps bien que son état ne lui permit certainement pas d'assimiler cette information. Mello saisit vivement le haut de pyjama blanc de Near l'attirant contre lui avec force. L'albinos, ne s'attendant pas à cette altercation, s'affala sur le matelas.

D'un coup de hanche, le génie blanc se retrouva bloqué sous le corps de son rival à l'air possédé. Il ne semblait soudain plus aussi détaché. Lorsque Mello l'embrassa, Near essaya de se débattre sans conviction. En vérité, Matt n'arriva pas réellement à comprendre si les mains blanches sur les épaules et le dos du blond étaient destinés à écarter Mello ou le rapprocher de lui.

« Tu veux de l'aide peut être ? » demanda t il enfin d'une voix ironique.

Un halètement lui répondit vaguement.

Mello embrassait le visage de Near avec une attention dévorante, ses mains parcourant le corps de son rival. Il était à la fois caressant et pressé, une sorte d'accomplissement de désirs, mais cela ne déplaisait visiblement pas à l'albinos puisqu'il le laissait faire. Ils découvraient et salissaient à la fois, ces doigs fins conscienceux de n'épargner aucun centimètre érogène. Mello apprenait, peut être, que le triomphe sait se consumer de lui même.

Las de science et d'empirisme, le blond saisit les boucles blanches obligeant Near à rejeter la tête en arrière exposant sa gorge. Il y déposa ses lèvres, passant une lange serpentine sur la peau pâle avant de la mordiller du bout des dents. Il l'atteint enfin plus fermement et la douleur de son rival vocalement exprimée, il put redresser son visage pour détailler la marque qu'il avait laissé sur l'autre.

« Mello » soupira Near.

Son surnom lui fit écho.

Les mains blanches plongèrent dans les mèches cendrées avant que ses poignets ne furent saisis et plaqués contre le matelas. Le souffle de l'albinos devint dangereusement court lorsque Mello bloqua ses mouvements d'une seule main, l'autre passant sous son t-shirt. Near laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque les doigts fins dévalèrent ses cotes pour se perdre dans une découverte tactile de son ventre.

Mello souleva le tissus dévoilant le torse blanc, presque luminescent dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce, pour pencher ses lèvres dessus.

« Arrête, Mello, ça suffit. » siffla Near la voix rendue légèrement aiguë par un sentiment que Matt n'arriva pas à déterminer avec exactitude.  
Était ce de la pudeur qu'il entrevoyait chez l'éternel rival de son meilleur ami ?

« Tu es sublime » lui rétorqua l'autre tout en saisissant ses hanches, l'empêchant de s'agiter alors qu'il caressait la peau de son ventre du bout de la langue, ses dents se joignant parfois à la prospection réactionnelle. Puisqu'il était libéré, Near put à nouveau recommencer à effleurer la peau du blond.

« Embrasse moi » ordonna t il soudain.

Un instant, il parut étonné de sa requête.

Mello le dévisagea, son sourire mesquin se dessinant une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres. Bien qu'il soit à demi conscient, ses réflexes de gosse railleur ne disparaissaient toujours pas. Il se pencha jusqu'à l'oreille de Near avant de lui murmurer (restant néanmoins parfaitement intelligible pour Matt à sa grande satisfaction) :

« Tu n'as jamais su demander poliment. »

Il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille arrachant à Near un nouveau gémissement. Cet albinos têtu refusant toujours de céder. Devant cette résistance hypocrite, Mello poursuivit des caresses plus précises sur les cuisses de part et d'autres de ses hanches, les mouvements de son bassin suggérant une toute approche du problème s'ils avaient été nus.

« S'il te plait, Mello. » capitula t il.

Alors, le blond obtempéra. Le baiser dura longtemps et Matt y décela une affection sincère et résigné. Comme si la fatalité de leur relation se dévoilait ce soir.

« J'ai envie de toi, Nate. »

« Tu ne m'auras jamais, Mihael. »

Le blond sourit une nouvelle fois contre la peau immaculée.

« Si je gagne contre Kira, tu me devras bien ça. »

L'albinos se figea soudain.

« Laisse ça de côté pour une fois. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Near ? , fit le blond en caressant le visage du bout des doigts les passant parfois négligemment dans les boucles blanches, tu pensais que je mettrai notre rivalité de côté ? Que ma haine disparaitrait maintenant que tu es sous mes cuisses, astreint et consentant ? »

« Je ne suis pas aussi naïf. » répliqua t il d'une voix tranchante.

« Et pourtant... Mais au moins tu es sur d'avoir toute mon attention. Car c'est bien ce que tu souhaites, n'est ce pas Near ? Tu n'as personne d'autres que moi. De toute façon, tu ne voudrais personne d'autres que moi. »

Le murmure fit frissonner l'albinos qui essaya de se libérer de l'emprise des bras de Mello une fois de plus. Il tourna alors son regard argenté vers Matt, pourtant persuadé avoir été oublié dans la bataille.

« Arrête le, Matt. »

Le rouquin réfrénant les nombreux sarcasmes qui menaçaient de franchir ses lèvres, se leva en prenant une seringue sur le bureau. Il injecta la substance à Mello toujours au dessus de Near. Celui ci ne résista pas, tentant toujours de sonder le regard gris dans lequel il s'était plongé une nouvelle fois. Il s'allongea sur le flan à côté de l'albinos lorsque le somnifère fit effet s'endormant presque immédiatement.

Refusant l'aide ironique de Matt pour se relever, Near se redressa réajustant son pyjama avant de sortir de la pièce.

Dans le salon, son garde du corps l'attendait toujours.

« Je n'aime pas tellement qu'il y ait des flics dans mon appartement. » dit froidement le rouquin en piochant une cigarette dans son paquet.

« Je t'attends dehors, Near. » rétorqua l'indésirable.

De nouveaux seuls, les deux génies se firent face un instant avant que Matt ne s'assoit, flegmatique, dans un des fauteuils. Near en fit de même ramenant son genou contre son torse. Le rouquin n'avait jamais su si ce geste était destiné à le protéger d'une éventuelle agression ou lui permettre de réfléchir avec plus d'efficacité.

« Tu as vraiment besoin d'un baby-sitter ? » soupira t il encore agacé par la présence de ce Gevanni.

Il tira Near d'une réflexion dont il aurait bien aimé connaître les problématiques.

« Ne te permets pas de commenter mes habitudes alors que tu es collé à Mello depuis plus de dix ans. » répliqua l'albinos.

« Serait ce de la jalousie que j'entends percer dans ton ton si merveilleusement éteint mon cher Casper ? »

Near lui envoya un regard assassin auquel il rétorqua par un rictus triomphal.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu as organisé tout ça ? » demanda l'albinos décidant manifestement d'ignorer les provocations.

Matt haussa brièvement les épaules : « J'en avais peut être marre de l'entendre parler de toi dans son sommeil tous les soirs d'une façon strictement indécente. »

« Serait ce de l'envie que j'entends envahir ton ton si terriblement irritant, Matt ? »

« Touché. Et je constate que ton sens de l'humour s'améliore. »

La commissure des lèvres de Near se souleva d'un demi millimètre pendant environ un centième de seconde. Cela devait équivaloir à un éclat de rire mesquin chez quelqu'un d'expressif.

« Outre ta fatuité, tu as apprécié ce qui s'est passé, Virgin ? » le provoqua le rouquin majoritairement pour faire déchanter son homologue.

L'albinos détourna les yeux (cela appuyant la thèse du geek selon laquelle il était embarrassé) et se releva. La main sur la poignet de la porte d'entrée, il reprit la parole.

« Tu sais, Mello te prend pour acquis. Mais je ne suis pas aussi crédule à ton égard. Je pense que tu es plus intelligent que tu ne veux nous le laisser croire. La plupart du temps, ça t'arrange bien de pouvoir jouer les imbéciles. »

Derrière lui, Matt haussa un sourcil.

« Je pense également que tout ce que tu as fait ce soir n'était pas uniquement pour Mello. C'est toi qui m'a appelé ce soir, pas Mello, toi. _Tu _me voulais ici. »

« C'est une hypothèse intéressante. Narcissique, aussi, mais je ne m'attends à rien de moins de la part de la lettre N. »

« Ne crois pas une seule seconde que tu as gagné. »

« Ne crois pas une seule seconde que tu pourrais. Contre moi, sur ce terrain, tes raisonnements cartésiens de génie modèle ne te mèneront à rien. Je t'attendrai sur la ligne d'arrivée. »

« C'est une course, alors. »

Sur ces mots, Near ouvrit la porte.

« J'ai été ravi de te revoir, N » lança Matt faussement enjoué alors que celle ci claquait.

Il passa une une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier quelconque avant d'aller se coucher.

Il avait juré de prendre soin d'eux. De les sauver d'eux même, en quelque sorte, mais très sincèrement, parfois, il se demandait si ces deux insupportables orgueilleux avaient vraiment envie de l'être. Peut être que finalement, Matt n'était pas le seul à chercher l'autodestruction. Peut être que Mello et Near voulaient partir en fumée. Peut être était ce pour cette ressemblance avec ses chères cigarettes que Matt les trouvait si addictifs et corosifs, ces deux génies aux allures d'adolescents nébuleux.

Tant pis pour eux. Le rouquin refusait de leur céder, pour une fois qu'il avait quelque chose d'assez efficace pour le sauvegarder de l'ennui tout une vie.

Il se réveilla vers quatorze heure d'après son réveil. En face de son lit, un blond à la silhouette effilée le dévisageait sans sourire, son regard glacial n'annonçant rien de réjouissant.

« Tu as bien dormi, Matt ? » demanda Mello.

« Pas aussi bien que toi, de toute évidence. »

Parfois, songea le geek en interceptant l'expression meurtrière de son meilleur ami, il devrait peut être songer à la fermer. Question de survie.

« Tu ne m'as pas encore trucidé donc tu n'es pas si énervé que ça, Blondie » poursuivit il en se redressant sur le matelas.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Et je n'ai jamais été énervé. Sinon crois moi tu serais en train de me supplier de t'achever. »

« Je te fais confiance, maugréa t il, et sur quelle planète suis je tombé pour que tu ne sois pas furieux que je t'ai pratiquement drogué et amené Near dans notre appart' assister à ta décadence ? »

Mello vint s'assoir au bord du matelas.

« Peut être que j'ai compris ton stratagème immédiatement. Peut être que tu n'es pas aussi discret avec tes images suggestives que tu le crois. Peut être que j'ai même été jusqu'à t'acheter moi même ce magazine débile et le déposer sur ton bureau comme s'il avait été livré. Peut être que je suis toujours cent fois plus intelligent que toi. Peut être que l'idée d'avoir Near me plaisait. Peut être que celle de savoir que tu nous regarderais, puisque tu adores fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires, m'excitait. »

« Tu mens Mello. »

Un sourire énigmatique lui répondit. Quelques centimètres les séparaient et Matt ne décelait aucune trace de bluff sur les traits de Mello. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il disait la vérité. Ou en tout cas pour douter...

« As tu apprécié le spectacle, Matt ? »

« Vous étiez à la hauteur » estima t il avant de poser ses lèvres contre celles de son meilleur ami.

Néanmoins, Mello interrompit le baiser et se releva.

« T'es vraiment un petit con. La définition même du petit con. »

« C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme subtile. » sourit l'insulté.

« C'est plutôt ce qui te mènera à une mort lente et douloureuse. De ma main, si j'ai de la chance. »

« T'aimerais bien, Russian-boy. »

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, amusés de leur complicité qui ne s'était pas effritée au passage du temps. Il est de ces choses qui devraient durer toujours.

Il est de ces personnes qui devraient demeurer pour l'éternité. Il est de ces sentiments qui devraient les poursuivre. Il est de ces histoires qui ne devraient jamais s'achever.

« Il est de ces amours qui ne devraient jamais naitre. »

« Et pourtant, ces connards ne nous demandent pas notre avis, n'est ce pas Matt ? »

Non, en effet. _Eros ne pose pas la question._

* * *

Bon, alors...

Euh, franchement, je ne sais pas d'où ça sort. Enfin, toujours est il que j'hésite à faire un second chapitre avec un vrai MXMXN (puisqu'ici il est implicite : Matt aime bien faire croire qu'il veut juste que Mello et Near soient ensembles mais il veut en faire partie en réalité). Je l'écrirai si (et seulement si, puisque je ne dispose pas de beaucoup de temps pour moi en ce moment) ce chapitre plait.

J'ai hésité à faire paraitre cette histoire, mais ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas montré signe de vie alors voilà.

Reviews ?

_A bientôt_


	2. L'énigme parfaitement claire

Rating : T

Pairing : MattNear, MXM, MMN, MN.

Seconde et dernière partie du Serment d'Hippocrate. Je me suis aperçue que je n'avais pas expliqué le titre. Le Serment d'Hippocrate est un texte proposant un cadre moral pour l'exercice de la médecine. Les médecins le prononcent lorsqu'ils ont leur diplôme.

C'est évidemment une image du rôle de ''sauveur'' que Matt se donne dans cette fiction.

_Bonne lecture..._

_

* * *

_

**Le Serment d'Hippocrate**

_**L'énigme parfaitement claire**_

« Vous êtes vraiment plombier ? » soliloqua Misa Amane en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle contemplait son reflet dans le miroir de son salon tout en parlant, son interlocuteur n'ayant que peu d'attrait à ses yeux. Elle lissa les plis de sa jupe écossaise et réajusta ses mèches blondes derrière ses oreilles.

« C'est probablement pour ça que vous n'avez aucun sens de la mode. » ajouta t elle d'un ton dogmatique.

Derrière elle, le rouquin soupira et fit mine de réparer le chauffage avec un peu plus de conviction.

« C'est bizarre, je ne me rappelle pas avoir appelé un plombier. »

La pièce était à l'image de son occupante : colorée et pourtant creuse. Surchargée de bibelots soulignant un fossé intellectuel. Non, pas un fossé, songea l'homme accroupi, un abysse.

Il sortit nonchalamment une cigarette de son paquet. Son briquet crépita devant ses yeux, amenant la flammèche orangée à percuter ses iris émeraudes. La première volute de fumée irrita la sensibilité nasale de la jeune mannequin.

« On ne fume pas ici, c'est mauvais pour le teint et plein d'autres trucs ! » geignit elle.

L'aiguille de la seringue s'enfonça dans sa peau avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa tirade. Misa s'écroula sur le canapé.

« J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai tenu aussi longtemps. » souffla le fumeur à lui même.

Il prit le téléphone de la jolie blonde endormie (et bien plus plaisante dans cette état de son avis) et composa un texto.

_« Je viens de toucher une page bizarre avec plein de noms dessus et un gros monstre me parle ! »_ écrivit il.

Il hésita à ajouter des fautes d'orthographe mais arriva à la conclusion que Kira serait assez paniqué pour venir immédiatement sans examiner de près les détails.

En effet, à peine avait il écrasé sa troisième cigarette sur la table basse que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand. Light Yagami, échevelé, surgit dans la pièce. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, reprenant son souffle perdu, et dévisagea l'intrus. Son attention glissa du rouquin avachit dans un fauteuil à sa fiancée qui ronflait sur le canapé.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Mon identité n'a pas d'intérêt. À vrai dire, j'ai peu d'intérêt. »

La voix du jeune homme était calme bien que l'on y perçut une certaine indolence. La vivacité de son regard contrastait avec son apparente négligence.

« Vous, en revanche, vous êtes important. Pour deux raisons : la première est que vous êtes Kira, la seconde est que vous allez mourir. »

La mâchoire de Light se crispa. Qui était cet impudent ?

L'énergumène se permit de se relever pour faire face à son ennemi. Il brossa machinalement son pull rayé prune et noir pour y chasser les miettes de pain qui s'y étaient déposées (il s'était fait un sandwich en attendant : jambon/beurre, excellent.).

« Je ne vais pas vous expliquer pourquoi je vais vous descendre. Je pourrais, ceci dit, poursuivit il de son ton provocateur, je pourrais vous dire que je dois protéger deux personnes. Ces deux personnes sont à la fois brillantes et insupportables. Mais alors pas légèrement irritantes, non, juste les deux gosses les plus turbulents, imprévisibles, paradoxaux, chamailleurs de la planète. L'un d'entre eux est un criminel et l'autre a la sale habitude de fouiner un peu partout. Vous comprendrez que pour ces raisons ils sont dans votre ligne de mire. Or, vos intentions sont entre moi et leur protection. C'est pas de chance, je vous l'accorde. »

Il ralluma un cigarette mécaniquement.

« Bref, adieu Light »

La balle siffla.

Matt soupira en refermant le coffre de sa voiture sur le corps endormi de Misa Amane. Derrière lui, sa maison brulait, les flammes rougeoyantes léchant les murs telles des amantes pressées, la fumée noire s'élevant jusqu'au ciel, s'effaçant dans son immensité comme un témoin peureux.

Il déposa la jeune fille toujours dans les bras de Morphée sur une esplanade de Tokyo à proximité d'un hôpital. Sur son front et avec une certaine satisfaction, il colla un post-it : _« __Le monde a été crée par des idiots afin que les sages puissent y vivre »_

Ensuite, il reprit la route, s'arrêta dans un drugstor pour acheter un nouveau paquet de cigarette puis s'assit dans un café peu fréquenté. Les banquettes élimées de cuir vert rappelaient agréablement ses iris. Les mèches auburn découpant son front, qu'il recoiffa dans le miroir tout en sachant pertinemment la futilité de cette démarche, lui évoquèrent le feu brulant la maison de Misa Amane.

Et la couleur du sang sur la poitrine de Light Yagami.

Il fut pris d'un léger haut le cœur, les cadavres n'avaient jamais vraiment été sa tasse de thé. Mais parfois, comme disait son meilleur ami, ils étaient nécessaires à la bonne poursuite des opérations.

Le jeune homme ouvrit sa console de jeu et commença à dégommer des champignons, sauver des princesses, collectionner des pièces... bref, un tas de trucs plus ou moins passionnant pour un profane.

La porte de son bar préféré s'ouvrit soudain en grand fracas.

« Matt ! » hurla le nouvel arrivant en se dirigeant vers là où était assis le paisible geek.

Ce dernier soupira, il savait que cela allait arriver tôt ou tard, et remercia le ciel d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit d'acheter un paquet de cigarette car il sentait que Mello allait sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ? »

« C'est à Light Yagami que tu devrais poser cette question. Un indice : c'est petit, cylindrique et en plomb. » ne put il s'empêcher de répondre.

« Qu'est ce que tu n'avais pas compris dans la phrase : ''je vais faire en sorte que Kira soit démasqué et je l'arrêterai''. À quel moment ça s'est transformé en ''tuons tous les suspects histoire d'être sûrs d'avoir le bon dans le tas'' ! »

« Je ne la sentais pas toute cette histoire, Blondie. Ça tournait au vinaigre et j'avais peur que ça ne dérape. »

« Quel genre de dérapage ? »

« Du genre qui nous envoie six pied sous terre avec une lettre de remerciement, un requiem et un albinos éploré. »

Les yeux bleus de Mello se plissèrent. Il croisa les bras devant sa poitrine faisant ressortir la finesse de la musculature de ses bras. Matt se surprit à admirer la façon dont le cuir se pliait aux exigences du corps de son meilleur ami, un peu comme toutes les personnes qui l'avait rencontré jusqu'ici. Le mafieux, inconscient de cette extrapolation, souffla sur sa frange cendrée hasardeuse pour chasser les mèches de devant ses yeux. Sa coiffure qui avait un jour été maitrisée ne ressemblait plus qu'à l'œuvre d'un élève de maternel soul ayant pris Mello pour une Barbie. L'erreur étant somme toute excusable.

Cela ne ternissait pas le charme sauvage de ses traits. Même la blessure qui brouillait la moitié de son visage n'enlaidissait pas Blondie. Au contraire, ces imperfections lui donnaient une beauté imprévisible, de celles qui vous saisissent sans que vous vous y attendiez et vous laissent sur le carreau pendant plusieurs minutes. Mello profitait alors à loisir de votre admiration hébétée.

C'était exactement ce qui était en train de se produire.

« Tu es vraiment un con Matt ! Un con ! Near va déduire en moins de trois minutes que c'est notre putain de bordel. Au mieux il nous fait parvenir une lettre pour se foutre de notre gueule et au pire, s'il n'a pas aimé ta dernière excentricité, il nous fait mettre en taule. On a le putain de SPK au cul ! »

« Respire, Blondie, respire. Ces pauvres gars ne savent même pas compter jusqu'à dix si N ne leur souffle pas les réponses, il n'y a vraiment rien de dramatique dans notre situation. » soupira Matt en se redressant.

« Au delà de ça tu viens quand même de me niquer ma seule chance de battre Casper. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que tu as flippé ? »

« Mais la ferme un peu... »

Afin d'accompagner cette recommandation Matt saisit le col de celui qui l'enguirlandait et l'attira vers lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Il mordilla sans attendre celles de Mello, redécouvrant l'auréole chocolatée qui les recouvraient toujours. Néanmoins, son plaisir fut de courte durée puisque le blond le repoussa brutalement et accompagna cette rebuffade d'une gifle avant de tourner les talons.

« Tu fais honte à tous les porteurs de testicules avec cette claque Blondie ! » lui cria Matt alors que la porte se fermait en se massant la joue.

À nouveau seul, le rouquin prit l'assemblée qui le dévisageait à témoin :

« Vous avez jamais vu un vieux couple s'engueuler ou quoi ! »

Il assortit son départ d'un bras d'honneur et s'enfonça dans une ruelle. Mello ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Une limousine s'arrêta soudain à son niveau. La vitre arrière se baissa, laissant apparaître un visage blanc. Le regard gris de Near l'engagea à monter.

« Tu es un idiot, Matt. »

« Heureux de l'apprendre. Tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour m'enquérir de tes conclusions certes passionnantes mais légèrement prévisibles. »

« Tu t'es disputé avec Mello, j'imagine. » déduisit Near de sa mauvaise humeur.

« Ouais. »

« A quel propos ? »

« J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plus. »

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui : tuer Light Yagami n'était pas, à ce stade de l'enquête, une action digne de L. »

« Oh je t'en prie, épargne moi tes salades, je te connais quand même. Tu es juste frustré de pas avoir pu le confondre. »

Near lui fit une moue enfantine contrite d'avoir été démasqué. Il tournicota une de ses mèches de cheveux.

« De plus, avec tout ça, nous ne savons toujours pas où est le Death Note. Je ne te félicite pas. »

« Merde, moi qui voulais un su-sucre comme ton clebs, Geva-machin. »

Le chauffeur, qui s'avérait être ''Geva-machin'', lança à Matt une œillade noire depuis le rétroviseur.

« On ne s'est pas disputé que pour l'affaire ''meurtre de Kira''. » admit enfin le rouquin.

Near le dévisagea un peu plus longtemps, manifestement étonné que son ancien camarade de classe se confie. L'albinos cherchait le piège.

« Que s'est il passé ? » demanda t il enfin, ayant probablement évalué les différentes hypothèses de réponses et ne les trouvant pas trop dangereuses.

« J'ai fait un truc qui ne lui a pas plu. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu veux vraiment savoir. » sourit Matt.

« Si je pose la question. »

Son sourire en coin s'accentua légèrement à cette réponse. Il fondit sur le génie blanc et s'empara de ses lèvres. Matt trouvait à cette attaque une sorte de délivrance.

Near n'essaya pas vraiment de le repousser, il ne l'encouragea pas non plus. Il resta figé, à vrai dire, jusqu'à ce que Matt se forge un passage jusqu'à sa langue. Là, l'albinos réagit. Il plongea ses longs doigts pâles dans les cheveux rouges, resserra la prise de ses genoux de part et d'autre du torse du rouquin, haleta légèrement contre ses lèvres...

Matt s'éloigna légèrement.

« Ça veut dire ''continue, Matty, j'aime ça'' ou ''pitié laisse moi j'ai peur'' »

Les nuages argentés impénétrables le détaillèrent sans que les lèvres blanches daignent formuler les pensées de leur possesseur. Le rouquin sentait le cœur de Near battre contre son torse et ses doigts frais effleurer machinalement sa nuque, avec parcimonie, comme pour ne pas l'engager à poursuivre ni le rejeter à la fois.

« Je rêve ou tu hésites ? » se moqua t il un peu plus.

Le cran de sureté d'un révolver sauta à son oreille. Matt ouvrit la bouche, perdant son sourire railleur, pour rabrouer Gevanni mais le policier prit les devant.

« Donne moi une bonne raison et je te jure que je te fais taire de façon définitive. » menaça t il.

Voyant que Near ne comptait absolument pas l'aider sur ce coup là, le rouquin s'éloigna.

Il ouvrit la porte de la limousine désormais à l'arrêt, arracha un dernier baiser furtif à l'éternel premier et sortit. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de claquer la portière furent les mains blanches de Near quitter ses cheveux immaculés pour caresser ses lèvres. Ça et ses grands yeux les poursuivant, lui et ses intentions déplacées.

« Si tu savais ce je veux te faire. » souffla le geek à la voiture qui s'éloignait.

Il commençait à faire froid et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Gevanni l'avait rapproché de son appartement. Matt, pour se donner du courage, alluma une nouvelle amie de nicotine et se dirigea vers le pont. Évidemment, comme durant toutes les journées interminables, il était à la moitié de ce fichu pont quand il commença à pleuvoir.

Le rouquin observa le ciel de Tokyo pleurer un Dieu cinoque et soupira la fumée cancérigène et son humeur maussade à la fois.

Pourtant, malgré tout, il avait fait le bon choix. Il le savait. Mello et Near lui en voudraient surement longtemps de les avoir privés d'un jeu intéressant mais Matt ressentait un peu de l'apathie étrange dans laquelle est plongé un parent contraint d'interdire une distraction dangereuse à ses marmots. Ils ont beau hurler de mauvaise fois, ces imbéciles, on pouvait toujours espérer qu'un jour, ils s'apercevraient qu'on leur rendait service.

Dans ce cas précis, le geek doutait fort de cette possibilité.

Mello et Near étaient des ingrats.

« Hey. » entendit il dans son dos.

Matt se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à Blondie qui arrachait la chaire maronnâtre d'un de ses desserts à petit coup de canines tranchantes. Il ressemblait un peu à un chat avec cette férocité familière.

« T'es calmé ? »

Mello haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas la bonne question.

« Qu'est ce t'as foutu pendant ces deux dernières heures ? »

« J'ai été rendre visite à des amis de notre cher Kira. Mikami et Takada sont morts. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne voulais pas prouver leur culpabilité avant ? »

« On sait jamais, ils auraient pu voir ton visage, on est peut être pas les seul à avoir espionné Misa Amane. »

« Et ? »

« Et dans ce cas, crétin, ils auraient eu ton nom et ton visage parce que t'as même pas pris la peine de le masquer. »

« Et ? »

Mello lui lança un coup d'œil agacé.

« Et rien, j'aime le travail bien fait. On commence quelque chose, on le finit. Même un massacre barbare et peu stimulant intellectuellement. Je suis un perfectionniste. »

« Ou comment dire de façon détournée et subtile : ''j'avais peur que tu crèves''. »

« Correction : je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un me coupe l'herbe sous le pied. »

Mello sourit. Il mena sa main jusqu'aux lèvres de Matt, les contourna pour passer ses doigts interminables sur ses joues et ses tempes.

« Tu peux m'embrasser, si tu veux. » chuchota t il de sa voix grave et évocatrice.

« Tu dis embrasser, j'entends autre chose. »

« Peut être. »

« J'ai vu Near tout à l'heure. Lui, je l'ai embrassé. »

Matt admira la façon dont Mello serra gracieusement les poings. Dont les traits de son visages se contractèrent de colère et dont ses sourcils se froncèrent. La vélocité avec laquelle il plia puis déplia son coude était gracieuse. Et son coup de poing fut précis.

Le rouquin s'étala sur le sol et le goût métallique du sang se révéla .

« C'était déjà plus viril ça. » constata t il.

« Connard. »

« Pourquoi t'es énervé Blondie ? Fais moi part de tes tribulations. »

« Vas te faire voir ailleurs. »

Matt appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

« Ouais, Casper, c'est moi. Je peux rester ici cette nuit, j'ai plus ou moins l'impression que mon meilleur pote va me buter si je le revois aujourd'hui. »

Il arriva enfin à l'étage de Near.

« T'es devenu un chien errant ou quoi ? »

Le rouquin présenta son majeur dressé à Gevanni. Décidément, ce doigt était fort expressif aujourd'hui.

« Gevanni, sortez s'il vous plait » ordonna Near sans se retourner.

Il était assis dos au rouquin, en face des immenses écran qui recouvraient le mur, un genou remonté contre sa poitrine. Sur la table.

Matt vint s'assoir en tailleurs à ses côtés et ouvrit sa console. Au moment où il allait parachever son confort en allumant une cigarette, Near recommença à parler :

« On ne fume pas ici. »

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui m'a déjà dit ça aujourd'hui. Si tu savais que tu avais un point commun avec elle, tu te tuerais »

« Qu'est ce que tu as bien pu dire à Mello d'assez grave pour venir te terrer là où tu sais qu'il ne viendra pas te chercher ? » éclipsa l'albinos.

Matt répondit par un haussement d'épaule avant de maugréer :

« Un vague truc sur toi... et moi. »

Near lui fit face. Le rouquin observa avec un intérêt croissant l'expression ténue que son regard gris le laissait entrevoir. À quoi cela pouvait il bien correspondre ?

« Tu lui as dit que tu... nous... »

« Oui ? » sourit le geek.

« Embrassés. Que nous nous sommes embrassés. »

« Tu arrives à le dire, c'est un progrès. »

Une lueur traversa le regard vert de Matt et l'albinos comprit son intention. Il tenta de s'écarter mais rien y fit, le rouquin l'avait déjà allongé et le maintenait fermement dans cette position.

Near était étendu sous lui. Ses mains banches de part et d'autres de son visage et ses grands yeux écarquillés tranchant avec le métal froid qui constituait la table de son lieu de travail. L'innocence de l'albinos semblait ressortir d'autant plus que l'environnement criait au rationalisme. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour formuler une idée qui ne trouva jamais d'écho dans sa gorge. Son souffle s'accéléra légèrement quand Matt se pencha à son oreille.

« J'aimerais tellement t'avoir, murmura t il, juste là, dans ton domaine où la logique est vénérée. Juste pour te montrer que tu as tord de te croire au dessus de tout ça. »

Il embrassa du bout des lèvres le cou de l'albinos.

« Je t'effeuillerais méticuleusement. Je prendrai le temps de passer mes mains sur tes cuisses et tes fesses pendant que je te mettrai à nu, je te soufflerais à quel point tu es adorable lorsque tu essayes de cacher ta pudeur et ton ingénuité. Je caresserai ton corps et ses subtilités, je le détaillerai minutieusement du regard pour ne rien perdre de son harmonie ignorée. Puis je te ferai l'amour. Je serais doux, je te le promets, je ne t'obligerai pas à demander à haute voix ma précaution. Je ne brusquerai ni ton corps ni ton esprit, je les guiderai vers la déliquescence. Je te ferai gémir mon nom et oublier le tien. »

Le rouquin retrouva les lèvres de son cadet et, sur le point de gouter leur vulnérabilité plus ardemment, il poursuivit.

« Tu perdras la notion du temps entre mes draps. Tu soupireras tes fantasmes malgré toi. Toi qui es si distant tu feras tout pour te rapprocher de moi, pour sentir ma présence rassurante. Tu seras presque soulagé de te savoir si humain sous mes doigts, peut être effrayé du pouvoir que j'acquerrai sur tes désirs. Tu murmureras ta volupté et crieras en silence, du bout des yeux, tes envies. Peut être même m'embrasseras tu, une fois, volant au temps ce qu'il te reste d'enfantin. Après cela, plus jamais tu n'oseras te prétendre immaculé. »

Matt se tut une nouvelle fois, parvenant à l'issu d'un combat intérieur laborieux à reprendre ses esprits.

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais rougir. »

La porte de métal coulissa derrière eux. Et le son d'une tablette de chocolat craquant fendit l'air.

« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. »

« Tiens, salut Blondie, pour l'instant, je maitrise la situation. »

Near repoussa soudain Matt et se redressa. Il essaya visiblement de regagner une constance à bonne distance du rouquin et mena une main à ses boucles blanches. Son souffle était encore légèrement court quand il osa se retourner vers le blond.

« Near, Near, Near... Frivole petit Near, quelle déception. » susurra Mello.

« Tu n'es plus énervé ? » s'enquit Matt.

Mello laissa échapper un rire purement sardonique. Un rire clair et définitif, du genre le dernier son qu'on entend avant de passer l'arme à gauche. En gros, ce ricanement là, c'était la preuve que vous aviez déjà un pied dans la tombe. Du moins, c'est ce que Matt percevait.

Cependant, Mello avait toujours eu un don pour le surprendre.

« Poursuivez » ordonna t il.

Matt haussa un sourcil et Near attrapa une de ses mèches blanches du bout de l'indexe.

« Je ne vais pas me répéter. »

Le second ami de Mello, celui qui n'était ni geek ni sarcastique (plutôt en métal et chargé), fut tiré de son étui. Il darda son canon vers les deux génies sur la table.

« Tu me fais beaucoup trop peur. » ironisa Matt.

Un coup parti, faisant exploser un des écrans à leur gauche. Near y jeta un coup d'œil las, se rappelant des derniers mots de Rester ce matin. Quelque chose d'ennuyeux et de bassement prosaïque à propos d'une réduction budgétaire pour cause d'achats démesurés de jouets.

« Vous avez peut être le luxe, répliqua t il d'une voix maitrisée, de passer votre temps à me faire perdre le mien mais j'ai du travail. Je suis le nouveau L, après tout. »

Le rouquin pressa sa main sur la nuque de l'albinos pour l'obliger à se baisser et la seconde balle siffla à leurs oreilles.

« Ne me provoque pas, feula Mello, et toi, ajouta t il en se tournant vers son ami de chaire et de sang, baise le. »

Matt eut un étrange sourire.

« Ne parle pas de moi de cette façon. » exigea l'albinos de sa voix froide et sourde.

« C'est vrai, tu es le genre de personne dont on doit ménager les sentiments, Near. Tu es une jolie princesse devant qui je ne devrais pas utiliser ce genre de langage. Qu'est ce que tu souhaiterais ? Dis le moi, je suis tout ouïe. Tu voudrais que je me traine à tes pieds comme tes autres larbins ? Que je t'invite au restau' ou dans un magasin de jouet ? »

Mello s'était approchée de la grande table pendant sa tirade moqueuse et le regard de Near s'assombrit.

« Je veux que tu te taises, que tu partes et que tu emportes cet incapable avec toi. »

« Merci, j'avais vraiment cru pendant un moment que vous m'aviez oublié, je suis rassuré. »

Matt avait allumé sa PSP et commença une partie alors que les deux rivaux recommençaient à se chamailler. D'ailleurs, le rouquin se demandait si l'on pouvait encore se référencer à un verbe comme ''chamailler'' lorsqu'un Beretta était de la fête.

Mello s'était penché par dessus la table approchant son visage de celui de Near jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent.

« Sors de ma tête. » gronda t il.

« Aucune chance. » répliqua l'albinos, aussi maitre de lui que son adversaire était instable.

Le rouquin observait leur échange depuis là où il était assis pendant que son jeu chargeait le niveau 57. Il trouvait que les deux jouaient leur rôle à la perfection. Étaient ils au courant que la fin de leur jeu était proche ? Qu'ils ne pourraient pas échapper à la fatalité de leur relation ? Que Matt y veillait personnellement ?

« J'imagine que tu n'as toujours pas abandonné cette stupide idée de nous deux travaillant ensemble. »

« Non, en effet. Cela me semble opportun d'autant que l'on a encore un Cahier de la Mort à trouver. »

Mello eut un sourire en coin qui inquiéta visiblement le premier de la Wammy's.

« J'accepte à condition que je dorme dans ton lit ce soir. Et je dis dormir mais crois moi, c'est seulement pour être poli. »

En disant ces mots, Blondie avait légèrement poussé Near du bout des doigts, l'obligeant à s'allonger de nouveau. Ce dernier saisit une des mèches cendrées à sa portée, l'entortillant lentement comme s'il s'agissait d'une des siennes, prétendant réfléchir.

« C'est d'accord mais tu n'auras pas le droit de porter une arme dans l'enceinte de ce QG. »

Matt leva les yeux au ciel, les négociations étaient lancées.

« Alors Matt peut rester aussi. Et il a le droit de fumer. »

Near soupesa le rouquin du regard.

« Il peut rester sérieux plus de trente secondes ? »

A son tour, Mello jaugea son meilleur ami.

« Probablement pas, mais il est efficace quand même. »

Le regard gris délaissa le geek pour à nouveau s'atteler à déstabiliser son éternel rival.

« J'accepte. La décision est effective à partir de maintenant. Félicitation, vous êtes les nouveaux membres du SPK. »

Mello se redressa enfin, laissant échapper un ricanement moqueur.

« Félicitation, tu seras bientôt un homme. »

Le rouquin décida qu'il était temps d'interrompre les deux crétins qui lui servaient de distraction.

« Et dire que vous croyez sincèrement que c'est un de vous deux qui tire les ficelles. » soupira t il comme à lui même.

Les deux rivaux échangèrent un regard circonspect. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la complicité.

« J'espère que tu as conscience que celle là tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis. »

Matt rit. Son regard parcourut le sourire fuselé de Mello et s'achemina jusqu'à la silhouette énigmatique de Near. Décidément, **_l'Amour est une énigme parfaitement claire._**

_

* * *

_

_« __Le monde a été crée par des idiots afin que les sages puissent y vivre » _est une citation d'Oscar Wilde.

Une _énigme parfaitement claire_ n'est pas un oxymore de mon invention : c'est la traduction littérale du surnom que les chinois donnaient à François Mitterrand.

J'aime cette expression et comme tous les oxymores, elle a un coté très MXN.

J'ai essayé de montrer ici que Matt veut que Mello et Near soient ensemble sans ne pouvoir rien faire pour rester en dehors de tout ça. Je voulais ses intentions indéchiffrables par rapport aux deux premiers. C'est un peu au lecteur de se faire son opinion. Même si la dernière phrase parle d'elle même.

Voilà comment s'achève ''Le Serment d'Hippocrate'', un joli n'importe quoi qu'il m'a plu d'écrire. Je reviendrai dans peu de temps pour une histoire plus sérieuse, plus élaborée.

Je suis désolé de ne pas publier beaucoup en ce moment mais je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour moi.

Merci à ceux qui ont lu et commenté.

_À bientôt..._


End file.
